Conventionally, before erasing a color-erasable toner image formed on a sheet, an erasing apparatus scans the sheet to store the image information formed on the sheet.
Further, in an image forming apparatus, an image formed on a sheet is converted to an electronic data image and stored during a copy or FAX process.
However, if stored in an image forming apparatus and thereby stored in an erasing apparatus, the same image information is stored repeatedly.